


A Sweeter Sweater

by TheFunk



Series: One - Three Word Prompts [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Chan and Jeongin are the cutest boyfriends, Cold Weather, Crop Top, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Sweet, Woojin and Jeongin are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Chan is late to school and breaks a promise to his precious boyfriend. Luckily, he has the perfect way to make it up to him.





	A Sweeter Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I have this giant list of one word prompts and have been writing a lot of stories about groups and pairings that I usually don't write for, but I thought Chan and Jeongin would be so sweet for this one. 
> 
> The word prompt is: Knit Sweater.

By the time Chan has finally made it to school, it’s fourth period, almost lunch time. He’d woken up late and dreaded leaving the bed. He could already feel the chill in the air despite being under his blankets. He had dressed as warmly as he could, hoodie shoved over a long-sleeved shirt before running out of his house. He had only been about twenty feet from his house before he’d ran back to grab the knitted sweater sitting on his kitchen counter. He never wore it, but he always brought it to school on cold days. 

So that’s how he found himself twenty minutes late to fourth period, sweating and out of breath with a sweater clutched in his hand. He collapsed into his seat next to his best friend Woojin, shooting his teacher an apologetic smile.

“Dude, where have you been? You weren’t in first or third period at all,” Woojin whispered to him, trying not to gain the attention of their teacher.

“I know, I’m sorry. I stayed up really late studying for the chemistry test in seventh period and I woke up super late.”

Woojin smacked him upside the head, smiling at Mr. Yoon like an angel when Chan yelped and grabbed the teacher's attention from the board.

Chan groaned, rubbing his head and trying to ignore the snickering of other students, “What the hell was that for?”

“The chemistry test is next Friday, not today, you absolute dumbass.”

Chan slammed his head onto his desk, “Oh my god I’m so dumb.”

“Yeah, and Jeongin was pretty upset this morning too. I think he's mad at you.”

Chan’s head whipped to Woojin, praying that he was joking. Instead, the look he got could only be described as ‘you upset my little brother explain yourself’.

“Oh shit, I promised I would walk him to his class this morning. Oh, he must have been waiting for me.”

Jeongin was Woojin’s little brother and Chan’s boyfriend. He’d promised the younger he’d walk him to class and by staying up so late he’d slept in and broken his promise. After accidentally standing him up on a date once, Chan had sworn to himself and to Jeongin that he would never break another promise to Jeongin, no matter how small. Now though, he’d broken another promise.

Woojin’s hushed but angry voice broke him out of his thoughts, “He even wore the shirt you got him for his birthday. Said he wanted to look cute this morning. You better have a hell of an apology ready for lunch today, make it up to him.”

“I will, I promise.”

Woojin nodded before turning back to look at Mr. Yoon, ignoring Chan as he took notes on whichever war they were learning about that month. Chan tried to take notes too, but all he could think of was how he’d upset the best thing that had ever happened to him, and how he could possibly try to fix it.

Before he knew it, the bell for the end of class was ringing. He jumped up, rushing out the door without a word to Woojin. He weaved through the hallways, racing to be one of the first in the cafeteria. Jisung and Hyunjin were already there when he arrived, as their previous class was only a short walk from lunch. He collapsed into his seat, legs shaking as he scanned the cafeteria.

“Looking for Jeongin?”

Chan jerked his head to the boys at the table and figured it was Jisung who had asked him the question.

“Yeah, you guys see him this morning?”

Hyunjin glowered at him, “Yeah, and he wasn’t very happy. You have some explaining to do.”

Chan groaned as Woojin, Changbin and Minho took their seats at the table. Hyunjin was particularly protective over Jeongin, having a soft spot the size of China for their youngest. The others also had a disappointed look on their faces, and Chan could feel his guilt somehow manage to grow.

“I’m going to make it up to him guys I swear,” he said.

A deep voice came from behind him, “Well you better. He looked really cute in that shirt you got him.”

Chan smacked his cousin’s hip, “Felix, don’t look at my baby like that.”

Felix shrugged, plopping down next to Changbin and snuggling into his side, “You bought it for him. Besides, I’m taken not blind. Jeonginnie looked cute in his shirt this morning, didn’t he Binnie?”

Changbin grinned, and Chan could tell he was enjoying every second of this, “Sure did. The pink looks really nice on his skin.”

“Sorry we’re late I had to talk to Mrs. Cha!”

Chan could nearly cry when he heard Seungmin’s voice over the noise of the cafeteria. His arrival had ended his teasing, and when Seungmin came, Jeongin was always right beside him. The two had lucked out and gotten the exact same schedule, and Chan had been so happy knowing that his normally shy boyfriend would have a friend in every class.

Turning to look behind him now, Chan was nervous. He didn’t want to see just how much he had disappointed his boyfriend. However, when he did turn to see him, Jeongin’s face had lit up at the sight of Chan. He rushed over to him, dropping into Chan’s lap and snuggling into his hold. Chan had nearly frozen at the weight but wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s waist how he always did.

Chan placed a hand on Jeongin’s cheek, forcing him to look at him, “Baby I am so sorry that I wasn’t here this morning. I was up all night studying and I woke up late. I meant to be here I really did I’m so sorry honey. They told me how upset you were and I never meant to do that to you, not again.”

Jeongin just giggled, shaking his head, “It’s okay, I’m okay, they’re just being dramatic. I was worried that you were sick or hurt and that’s why you weren’t here. You weren’t answering your phone. I know you’d never leave me alone like that on purpose.”

Chan sighed, resting his forehead against Jeongin’s, “Baby, you are an absolute angel and I have no idea why we’re friends with these demons. And I’m sorry about not answering the phone, I think I left it at home, I don’t even remember grabbing it.”

Jeongin giggled again, “It’s okay. And look hyung, I’m wearing the shirt you got me!”

Jeongin sat back, still balanced precariously on Chan’s lap, to show his outfit to Chan. And he was wearing the shirt Chan bought him. It was a light pink crop top that fluttered around his belly button with a little alien head embroidered on a small breast pocket. Chan had caught him staring at it every time they walked past it on one of their dates at the mall. He’d driven back and bought it as soon as he dropped Jeongin back off at his house. Paired with his light wash jeans their friends were right, Jeongin looked absolutely adorable.

Chan reached a hand out and placed it on the skin of Jeongin’s waist, smiling as Jeongin melted into his touch, “You look so cute angel. It looks so nice on you I’m glad you like it.”

Jeongin nodded, and Chan frowned as he felt Jeongin shiver, “Are you cold? Did you not bring a jacket with you?”  
“I forgot it was going to be cold today, and I couldn’t miss the bus again.”

Chan nuzzled his nose into Jeongin’s cheek, “Silly boy.”

Chan leaned down and rummaged through his backpack, pulling out the knitted sweater he had grabbed when he left his house, “Arms up.”

Jeongin just grinned and did as he was told, allowing Chan to slip the fluffy sweater over his head. He wrapped himself back into Chan’s embrace as soon as it was on.

“Thank you hyungie,” he whispered, voice only loud enough for Chan to hear, “I love you.”

Chan smiled, running a hand up and down Jeongin’s back, “I love you too Innie. How about you come over to my house after school and we can cuddle all night. How’s that sound? Take it as me making up for this morning?”

“The fact that you forgot your phone but still remembered to grab your extra sweater for me is enough. You have nothing to make up for.”

“Okay, then how about you come over and we cuddle all night because you’re the sweetest boy in the world and I love you and spending time with you?”

Jeongin giggled, burying his face in Chan’s neck to ignore the snickering of their friends, “That sounds perfect.”

Chan fist pumped in triumph, smiling as Jeongin turned so he could see the rest of their friends, cheeks red in embarrassment. Usually, Jeongin was too shy to show this much emotion in front of the others, but he spent the rest of lunch snuggled on Chan’s lap. The sleeves of Chan’s sweater were so long on Jeongin that Chan ended up hand-feeding Jeongin most of his food. The others laughed and teased them, but Chan would do anything, so long as it made his sweet boy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think I thrive off of comments lol. I'm trying to hit 100 stories before the end of 2018, and this is my 99th, so feel free to check out my other stories to! Come talk to me on twitter if you want I'm @whathefunkwoozi and I spend my days crying over way too many groups. Thanks! Happy New Year!


End file.
